


a love so beautiful

by bapaldeul



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, everything from fluff to heartbreaking angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapaldeul/pseuds/bapaldeul
Summary: my drabble collection for nielwink + onghwang and other ships1. nielwink / "koala"2. nielwink / "hunger games"3. onghwang / "vitamin b"4. nielwink / "gaming"5. nielwink / "mornings"





	1. nielwink - koala

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: niel calling jihoon his baby koala because he's being too clingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: niel calling jihoon his baby koala because he's being too clingy

jihoon isnt usually a clingy person, especially in relationships. he's an independent boy and he knows he and daniel are working out just fine. their relationship has been nothing but _*peachy*_ for six months now but daniel is getting busy school projects (college final year stuff) so he's spending less time with jihoon.

  
  
_of course_ , jihoon understands. he's just *a little* upset. so he finds himself staying longer than he should when daniel's studying in the library even though it's late and he's tired as hell.

  
  
even though daniel thoroughly enjoys his boyfriend's company it does bother him to see jihoon trying to stay awake on a wednesday night.

 

"you're sleepy," daniel mutters as he pokes jihoon's fluffy cheeks.

  
  
jihoon rubs his eyes and pretends to be anything but sleepy.

  
  
"you should go," daniel says, rubbing jihoon's cheeks.

 

(he has the weakest spot for these cheeks.) 

  
  
"it's late and im not going to finish till the early morning," daniel explains. "i know you cant survive without your beauty sleep."

  
  
" _beauty_?" jihoon smirks. 

  
  
"that's right," daniel smiles. " _you're a beauty_. now get to bed. or i'm putting you over my shoulder and manhandling you to bed."

  
  
"sexy," jihoon mutters, snuggling closer to daniel and wraps his arm around daniel. 

  
  
"this is weird," daniel notices. "whats up with you today?"

  
  
jihoon lifts his head, stares with his wide glassy eyes and has the audicity to ask, "what?"

  
  
daniel points to the clock that shows 1am, then looks pointedly at jihoon's hands around his arm. 

  
  
"you're being clingy," daniel splits into a grin.

  
  
"am not!" jihoon protests.

  
  
"tell me what's wrong," daniel says. "did i do something? or did i say something? you're not one to be like this..."

  
  
jihoon decides to shut his boyfriend up with a kiss. it's a nice, _*peachy*_ one that none of them want to end.

  
  
it's been so long since they've had one of these. all daniel leaves him with these days are quick forehead slash cheek kisses before he's rushed off to another study session with his friends or meeting with a professor.

  
  
not that jihoon is complaining.

  
  
okay, he's definitely complaining.

  
  
"wow," daniel says when they part. "you are definitely being clingy."

  
  
"i just miss you," jihoon admits. "i never see you around anymore. you used to spend so much time with me... and now-"

  
  
" _oh my god!_ " jihoon half yells and whispers. "i'm being clingy!"

  
  
"it's cute," daniel coos. "come on, let's go. we're both going to bed."

  
  
daniel packs his books, deciding he can give up one night to have a nice walk back to the dorms with his boyfriend. 

  
  
"piggyback?" daniel voices his boyfriend's thoughts. 

  
  
without another word, jihoon jumps onto his back. 

  
  
"you're such a baby," daniel chuckles. "my baby koala."


	2. nielwink - hunger games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hunger games prompt: when they are the last 5 tributes remaining
> 
> other tags; mcd

jihoon thinks he sees his life flash before his eyes as the remaining tribute from district 7 - Kang Daniel ,raises his axe at him, with eyes set to kill. he does not even care to defend himself. he is too tired.

 

jihoon closes his eyes, waiting for Daniel's axe to hit him and for everything to go black.

 

_at least now everything will be over._

  
  
"I can't," he hears a pained voice. "I _can't_ do it."

  
  
he opens his eyes to see the blonde boy quivering in his place. he is not much older than jihoon, and his heart only pains at the frustration in his eyes.

 

jihoon's heart breaks even more. this was exactly what he had hoped not to happen when he had gotten close to a certain boy who would not leave his side during training; even though all the other tributes were on their toes, watching and observing their opponents. the others spied on their enemies and treated each other like dirt.

 

daniel was _not_ like that.

 

as someone who had bravely volunteered to take his younger sister's place this year, daniel only showed compassion and kindness to jihoon. they bonded on the first day - daniel had taught jihoon how to wield an axe and jihoon taught daniel which were the plants he should never touch. they tried making each other food over the campfire and failed miserably - but they were happy.

 

kang daniel was the ray of sunshine in this hopeless and devastating world.

  
  
"kill me instead, jihoon," daniel tells jihoon, tears flowing down from his eyes. "end this for me."

  
  
"no," jihoon decides, getting up from his position when he realizes daniel does not have it in him to kill jihoon. "i can't. we have to go, now."

  
  
without another word, he grabs daniel's hands and runs straight into the forest. if they stay for a minute too long, they will be killed without hesitation by the other remaining three.

  
  
when daniel collapses onto the ground, jihoon realises that the other boy has a deep gash on the calf of his leg. if he doesnt get treated, he's going to bleed to death.

  
  
retrieving the medicine from his pocket that he had gotten earlier, he quickly applies it to daniel's calf. he knows his district will be screaming bloody murder at him for using their gift on someone else but this is different. daniel is important to jihoon and he will never, and he means _never_ let anything hurt daniel. 

 

_even if it means sacrificing himself._

  
  
another cannon goes off, signalling that there are only four left. they have to move fast now. jihoon does not want to think about whether he or daniel will live on - all he knows is that he has to get daniel healed and out of here as quickly as possible.

  
  
"jihoon, _don't_ ," daniel says, his voice strained, using his remaining strength to grip onto jihoon's wrists to stop him from applying the medience. "don't waste this on me. _please_."

 

he is going to kill whoever hurt daniel like this. (or maybe they are already dead.)

 

it is all his fault for saying they should split up.

  
  
"shut up," jihoon blinks back his tears. "don't you dare die on me."

  
  
he doesn't hear the rustling of leaves or the arrow flying towards him as he kneels down to help daniel.

  
  
all he feels is daniel pushing him roughly to the side, then he sees the arrow piercing through daniel's chest, and then, nothing.

  
  
the canon goes off, and jihoon screams.


	3. onghwang - Vitamin B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Seongwu ditches an important meeting to nurse sick Minhyun because he can always find another job, but he'll never find another Minhyun

“Jisung, _please_ ,” Seongwoo whines, following Jisung around the entire office – the other man is doing an amazing job at ignoring him. He doesn’t give up, and thanks to his long legs he catches up with his manager quickly.

 

“I have to go home tonight,” Seongwoo says, knowing Jisung is listening to him. “It’s just one afternoon – I’ll fly back on Sunday night and I’ll be here Monday morning. You know me, I’ll never break a promise to you. I just need someone to stand in for me for the meeting tomorrow with the representatives.”

 

Jisung slams his books down on his desk and Seongwoo flinches.

 

“Seongwoo, it’s the meeting you’ve been working your entire ass off for the past 3 months,” Jisung reasons, and Seongwoo instantly winces at the memories of him staying up late at night and surviving on cups of instant coffee. It’s all their office offers.

 

_Yes_ , and Jisung is right. He’s been working on this proposal so hard he would actually go into a slump if the deal doesn’t go through. The first official meeting is tomorrow; and Seongwoo really wants to charm the representatives into meeting him a second time,

 

But he _can’t_.

 

He’d gotten an emergency phone call from home earlier. Just not from the person he was hoping to hear from, nor did he get the news he was hoping to hear either.

 

“Minhyun is sick,” Jonghyun lays it out for Seongwoo shortly and sweetly. In the background, Seongwoo can hear someone coughing his lungs out and he is positive the coughing belongs to Minhyun. “ _Very sick_. I made him take the entire weekend off to recover. He refuses to see a doctor.”

 

That’s Hwang Minhyun for you. He could be lying on his bed with his fever raging high at 40 degrees and he would not want to see a doctor.

 

“It’s useless,” Minhyun would croak. “You go into that tiny room and listen to the doctor tell you what you already know and then he prescribes you medicine you already have at home. I am not going to pay for that.”

 

So, yeah. Minhyun hates doctors. Seongwoo can see him arguing with Jonghyun about it already.

 

“I’m just telling you because I thought you should know,” Jonghyun whispers into the phone the same time Minhyun calls him out in the background, “Jonghyun, who are you talking to?”

 

“Maybe you should call him. He would probably feel a lot better hearing your voice, I think.”

 

That’s when Jonghyun tells him that he has to go and try and feed Minhyun his lunch because apparently Minhyun hasn’t eaten anything in the last few days (anything he has attempted to eat, he has thrown up.) and he is in so much pain he won’t even move from his bed to bathe.

 

Imagine Minhyun not bathing. Seongwoo shudders. Minhyun must be really sick.

 

They haven’t seen each other for three whole months and aren’t supposed to see each other for another two. And honestly? This is a sign from all the Gods up there that both of them need to do something about it.

 

Seongwoo could honestly care less about the presentation.

 

“I’m sorry, Jisung,” Seongwoo sighs. “I know this is important. But Minhyun is just as important to me- maybe even more. I just… I just need to make sure that he’s okay. I understand and will take all responsibility for what happens on Monday.”

 

“Okay,” Jisung finally nods. “Get on that flight. I’ll cover for you tomorrow. But don’t blame anyone except yourself if it falls apart because you decided to prioritize flying home instead of seeing this through.”

 

It is a hard pill to swallow, but Jisung is right. The big burden in Seongwoo’s chest settles instantly as he thanks Jisung and makes a mental note to treat him to lunch when he gets back. For now though, he packs his bags frantically and makes a last minute booking for the earliest flight to Seoul. Thank God, there are still some seats left in the night flight.

 

Just five more hours, and Seongwoo will be back home, where he belongs.

 

 

 

 

 

The flight doesn’t get delayed and thank God there isn’t a crazy queue for taxis when Seongwoo lands. He grabs his luggage from the belt as quickly as he can and hails a taxi, telling the driver to make the trip as quick as possible.

 

Their shared apartment still smells like Minhyun’s favourite air fresheners and Seongwoo’s favourite candles. It smells exactly like home.

 

“Who’s that? Jonghyun?”

 

Yes, Minhyun’s voice sounds like shit but to Seongwoo it still sounds like the most beautiful thing in the world.

 

“It’s me, baby.”

 

All it takes is three words from Seongwoo to draw a very sick Minhyun out of bed. His steps are quick but Seongwoo hears them thumping against their floor and Minhyun peers his head out of their bedroom, mouth agape when he meets Seongwoo’s eyes.

 

“Seongwoo,” Minhyun’s voice cracks.

 

Seongwoo rushes to elope his lover in a hug, startling himself when they touch – Minhyun’s body is burning.

 

“Hey,” Seongwoo says anyway, sighing contentedly when Minhyun snuzzles his head into the crook of his neck. He’s missed this so, so much. He’d missed the way they complimented each other, how they fit together like pieces of the puzzle.

 

They complete each other.

 

“How come you’re home?” Minhyun croaks, and Seongwoo can’t tell if it’s his throat that is messed up or he’s actually crying. Seongwoo isn’t going to pry anyway. “Tell me I’m not crazy and it’s still June.”

 

“You’re not crazy, though I would say you’re feeling a little… hot,” Seongwoo replies, moving his hands down Minhyun’s bare arms to check his temperature. Every part of his body is blazing hot, he must be hurting so bad. “Let’s go to bed, alright?”

 

Minhyun lets Seongwoo get his way and allows Seongwoo to lie him back into bed. He’s not protesting much about Seongwoo being here; so it must be the pain that is clouding his logic and judgement.

 

The Hwang Minhyun would never miss a chance to lecture Seongwoo about staying professional at work. He was the one who convinced Seongwoo to take on the 5-month project in Osaka in the first place anyway.

 

“Jonghyun told me you didn’t want to go to a doctor,” Seongwoo sighs as he pulls the blanket over Minhyun. “Why aren’t you wearing a proper shirt?”

 

“Everything is cold and hot at the same time,” Minhyun whines, burying his face into Seongwoo’s lap.

 

Slowly, his breathing softens, “But it’s okay - now that you’re here.”

 

Seongwoo chuckles, even though he knows it’s not right. Gently, he caresses the crown of Minhyun’s head, then massages his neck and even his forehead. He knows what it’s like to feel so sick you don’t want to move, and especially how important it is to be cared for.

 

God, Seongwoo can’t image Minhyun having to go through this by himself. He’s so thankful he can be here for Minhyun right now. He would probably pull his hair out of frustration if he was made to stay in Osaka while knowing Minhyun was suffering like this.

 

“It’s late,” Minhyun says after a while. “Sleep?”

 

“After you, baby,” Seongwoo coos, “Want some water? Did you take your meds?”

 

Minhyun nods subtly, Seongwoo wouldn’t have seen him nod if Minhyun’s head wasn’t on his lap.

 

“I can’t believe you’re here.”

 

Minhyun finally lifts his head off Seongwoo’s night and Seongwoo takes a good look at his boyfriend. Even though his eyes are bloodshot, and his nose is red, he still looks beautiful to Seongwoo. Finally, Minhyun smiles.

 

It makes Seongwoo’s heart swell, really, to know that he is the one that can make Minhyun smile even when he is hurting.

 

“That’s right, I’m here. Not leaving anytime soon.”

 

“Liar,” Minhyun chuckles, hitting Seongwoo’s chest softly. “You _always_ leave.”

 

Maybe it is the fever talking for Minhyun, but it still breaks Seongwoo’s heart the same anyway.

 

“I’ll never leave you,” Seongwoo says, gathering their hands together and interlocking them. He looks dead into Minhyun’s eyes – trusting that Minhyun can sense his sincerity. “You understand? I’m always going to be here.”

 

“It’s so hard,” Minhyun finally cracks. “Not being able to wake up with you in the morning. Not being able to sleep with you every night. I miss you so much, Seongwoo. I think I’m hallucinating, and you’re not really here with me right now.”

 

“Nonsense,” Seongwoo says. “I’m here, aren’t I? I’m here, touching you, feeling you, seeing you. How can I not be here?”

 

Minhyun just pulls Seongwoo down and kisses him deeply. Instantly, Seongwoo cups Minhyun’s face in his hands, ignoring the way they feel warm, a little too warm. Minhyun always kisses Seongwoo like he means it; which is probably what drives Seongwoo crazy every time. The room is only filled with them getting accustomed to each other’s presence again, until Minhyun stops, pushing Seongwoo away.

 

“What?” Seongwoo looks back at Minhyun.

 

“I’m sick,” Minhyun says like he suddenly realises this fact. “I can’t pass the germs to you.”

 

“Well the deed’s been done so I’m sure nothing would change if we did it once more,” Seongwoo shrugs, cheekily grinning as he leans down onto Minhyun again.

 

“Ugh, you’re here alright,” Minhyun turns his head away so Seongwoo can only peck his cheek. “What happened? You’re not supposed to be here for another two months.”

 

Seongwoo pouts – The Hwang Minhyun is back. Maybe the medicine is finally doing its work.

 

“Why? You don’t like me being here?”

 

“No,” Minhyun protests. Seongwoo allows himself to lie down next to Minhyun, finally giving in to how tired his body feels. Trying to catch a last-minute flight is bound to tire his already sleep deprived body out. “I just… wasn’t expecting you.”

 

“A little birdie told me you were lacking vitamin B.”

 

“B?”

 

“Boyfriend,” Seongwoo giggles, his toes curling up from the cringe but smiles when Minhyun laughs with his flushed cheeks and presses himself closer against Seongwoo’s body.

 

“Shut up-you,” Minhyun grins anyway. “You’re making my headache worse.”

 

“What went wrong?” Seongwoo asks, snuggling into Minhyun’s embrace. “Did the kids give you too much trouble?”

 

The kids refer to Minhyun’s kids at the kindergarten he works at. Minhyun loves each and every one of them like his own, and never fails to tell Seongwoo stories about all of them; how they’re the loves of his life (not counting Seongwoo) and how much he loves his job.

 

It makes Seongwoo so happy to watch Minhyun talk about something he loves so much.

 

“The kids are fine,” Minhyun shakes his head. “They’ve been trying to be extra nice to me ever since I was feeling down because you went to Japan. They’re the best, I tell you.”

 

“So?” Seongwoo prompts. “Did something stress you out? You always eat right, work out and don’t even drink. It’s unlike you to get this sick.”

 

“Huh,” Minhyun huffs. “Maybe you’re right. I missed you so much I fell sick.”

 

Seongwoo smiles unknowingly. Hwang Minhyun is the cutest like this. It feels almost magical that he’s in his own bed, lying down next to the love of his life and talking about anything under the moon.

 

“Do you want to go to bed?” Seongwoo asks. “You must be so tired.”

 

Minhyun shakes his head, “The faster I go to sleep, the less time I’ll have to spend with you.”

 

Seongwoo understands. Free time is so hard to come by now. Even their video calls are rushed because Seongwoo has to take an important call from a client or his boss or Minhyun is too tired out after a day of dealing with kids under the age of 5 to talk.

 

He misses everything about Minhyun.

 

“2 more months, alright?” Seongwoo laces their fingers together under the covers. “Anyway…”

 

We still have our entire lives to spend together.

 

“Huh?” Minhyun prompts Seongwoo to finish his sentence.

 

“Nothing,” Seongwoo shakes his head shyly at the thought of voicing his thoughts out loud. He’s sure Minhyun knows what he wants to say anyway. He always does.

 

“I love you, Ong Seongwoo,” Minhyun says, punctuating his words with a kiss on Seongwoo’s lips.

 

“Oh, shit. I keep forgetting I'm sick,” Minhyun curses, and it’s honestly too cute for Seongwoo to bear any longer.

 

“Forget it, all I need is Vitamin Y.”

 

“Vitamin Y?”

 

“Vitamin You.”


	4. nielwink - gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Prompt: Daniel really loves gaming. There's no doubt to it. But sometimes he hates it too. That "sometimes" is when daniel feels like jihoon is paying more attention in gaming than to him. So he does what his best at, sulking.

"hyung!" jihoon laments. "you lost the game for us!"

  
  
daniel just pouts, a little hurt and also wronged because it is not entirely his fault that their team lost this match. besides, it is just one compared to the many he has won.

  
  
also, he's not just salty about losing to the other team (he's really not) but when he'd invited jihoon over to "games and chill" he really did not mean this.

  
  
they've been playing for over four hours now and jihoon is showing no signs of budging from his seat.

  
  
"want some dinner?" daniel asks, hoping to coax jihoon out of the room.

  
  
"i can't," jihoon waves him off. "game's starting, hyung. come on!"

  
  
"no," daniel decides, choosing instead to tug jihoon into a kiss. jihoon seems to entertain that idea for exactly two seconds before he pushes daniel away.

  
  
"the game, hyung!" jihoon protests.

  
  
daniel crosses his arms, makes his way to his bed and sulks. who cares if he is a twenty-one year old grown man? he is not going to let his second most loved thing in the world (his games) take away his most loved thing in the world (jihoon)'s attention away from him.

  
  
"hyung?" jihoon calls out when he realises daniel isn't joining the game. "are you mad?"

  
  
"no," he replies, obviously mad.

  
  
jihoon finally leaves his computer and gets onto the bed with daniel.

  
  
"i'm sorry," jihoon sighs, holding daniel's hand as an attempt to dissipate his anger. "i should pay more attention to you than those stupid games. let's go out for dinner?"

  
  
"okay," daniel nods, not before jihoon pushes him onto his back and starts peppering kisses all over his face.

 

 

  
  
_kang daniel - 1_  
_video games - 0_


	5. nielwink - mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Domestic nielwink with daniel getting a sleepy pouty grumpy adorable college student jihoon out of bed and off to school with tons of fluff :D

getting jihoon out of bed in the morning is the worst. and by worst, daniel really means the best. jihoon looks the cutest and most vulnerable curled up on the side of their bed in the morning with the blankets draped over his frame.

  
  
"wakey wakey," daniel grins, knowing jihoon is awake. he knows by the light fluttering of jihoon's pretty eyes. daniel even attempts to tickle jihoon out of bed, but to no avail.

  
  
"no," jihoon just grumbles and throws the blankets over himself.

  
  
"someone has to go to school," daniel sing-songs. 

  
  
"stop saying that like i'm in kindergarden!" daniel gets a pillow thrown at his back, then comes jihoon's muffled voice. "i'm in college, for god's sake."

  
  
"then get up like a college student," daniel replies with the amount of sass he knows is going to press jihoon's buttons.

  
  
jihoon kicks around in their bed for a minute or two, then finally decides to brush his teeth. when he gets out of the bath, daniel greets him with a light kiss on his forehead.

  
  
"slept well?" he asks.

  
  
"with you snoring the entire night?" jihoon glares at him. "i slept like a disney princess."

  
  
grumpy jihoon is always the cutest to daniel. it kind of has the opposite effect on him when jihoon is supposed to be intimidating.

  
  
"we're already late, babe," daniel says, "i'll drive you to school."

  
  
"no need," jihoon says, halfway through the sandwich daniel had woken up earlier to make him. "i'll walk."

  
  
daniel frowns, wrapping his arm around jihoon's waist and tugs him towards the front door.

  
  
"i said i'll drive you," daniel replies. "so i will. get in the car."

  
  
jihoon's lips twitch into a small smile.

  
  
"calm down, tiger," jihoon just giggles with that mischievous glint in his eyes.

  
  
bratty jihoon is the fucking worst. 

  
  
(and best)

  
  
it gives daniel a lot of reasons to angry kiss him in the morning and send him to school with red and swollen lips, leaving him embarrassed, angry and excuse-less in front of his classmates.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to those who sent me all these prompts and inspired the drabbles <3
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated :D
> 
> you can send me prompts on my cc/twitter


End file.
